


Whoa, Baby!

by NoNoNottett



Series: Snapshots [6]
Category: Raske Menn, Ylvis
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Pappa Calle, Superfluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNoNottett/pseuds/NoNoNottett
Summary: Childcare - with Calle Hellevang-Larsen





	Whoa, Baby!

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble is a story that is exactly 100 words long (excluding title) exploring a single moment or concept.

Calle entered the kitchen with his son held snugly in his arms, his head resting on his shoulder as he wailed into the night. He opened the fridge and pulled out one of the bottles of milk his wife had expressed earlier and set to warming it up. He spoke soft comforting words and rubbed a gentle circular pattern on his back but it had no real effect. He moved the baby into the crook of his arm in preparation for feeding. Seconds later, he pulled him away from his bare chest.

"Whoa, Baby, you need a bottle with me."


End file.
